In the manufacture of vinyl floor tiles, it is sometimes desirable to provide such material with a non-skid surface. Conventional non-skid tile is made by heating individual pieces or ordinary vinyl tile, sprinkling the surface with carborundum grit and then embedding the grit into the surface of the tile with a hand operated platen press. This process is slow and tends to distort the tile. Further, it is difficult to embed the carborundum particles properly since only mechanical adhesion is present. Non-skid floor tiles have also been made in a continuous operation for short periods of time by throwing carborundum particles onto a sheet of tile base just before final calendering of the sheet so that the particles become embedded in the sheet during the final calendering of the sheet. This can not be done on a routine production line basis, however, because the hard abrasive grit destroys the surface of the planishing roll used to press the particles into the sheet of tile material and the accuracy of the cutting dies used to cut individual tiles from the sheet of tile material. Sheet vinyl flooring having particulate matter protruding from the surface thereof has been manufactured, but the particles used have been so soft that they have not been effective in providing a non-skid surface.